Disgrace
by SpookyClaire
Summary: Blaine's family sees the Christmas Special and they aren't pleased. Blangst.
1. Chapter 1

**Disgrace**, in which Blaine's family sees the Christmas special.

00

Blaine was in a good mood as he walked down the hall. Maybe it was the Christmas decorations around the school. Maybe it was the fact he and his friends had been in a Christmas special the weekend before. Maybe it was because he'd spent the whole weekend volunteering at the homeless shelter. Maybe it was because he and Kurt had just boldly shared a kiss in the hall before running in opposite directions to their lockers. Maybe it was just the Christmas feeling in the air.

Whatever it was, Blaine was in a good mood.

And then his phone rang.

As he slipped the device from his bag his eyes lit up at the name on the screen. _Mom calling_. His mom? His mom was calling him? He hadn't spoken to his mother since Thanksgiving, this was fantastic! He'd had so many things he'd wanted to talk to her about. "Mama, hi! How are-"

"What were you thinking?" Blaine froze mid-step, his mother's cold, frantic tone was not what he'd been expecting.

"What do you mean?" Blaine quickly ducked into the choir room, away from eavesdropping peers.

"What do you think I mean, Blaine? How could you humiliate our family like that?"

"Mama, I don't-"

"Don't you 'mama' me, Blaine! Your grandmother saw the Christmas special!" Blaine's heart dropped. He hadn't thought of that. He'd just thought of having a good time with his friends, with his boyfriend. He'd thought of the opportunities this could open up for the club and for him. He just assumed with his parents being out of town no one would see it. He hadn't thought of his grandmother. "Have nothing to say, do you?"

"Mom, it was just a fun thing. I didn't do anyth-"

"You were on it with _that boy_! You were _playing house _on _TV_ with a _boy_, Blaine!"

"We weren't together on it, mama, we were just-"

"Best friend and holiday roommate, Blaine – do you think I'm fucking stupid? Do you?"

"No, mama." Blaine found himself whispering.

"You're damn right I'm not stupid! And neither is our family, our friends! You went on TV and basically told the world you're—" His mother's angry words trailed off.

"That I'm what, mom? Gay? This isn't news."

"Don't you fucking get smart with me, Blaine. You don't know what you are! You're 15-"

"I'm 17, mom! About to be 18!"

"Still, Blaine! You're a child! You don't know what you are or who you love-"

"Yes I do, mom!" Blaine found himself exploding, "I _know_ who I am and I _know_ who I love! I love _Kurt_, mom!"

"Oh, st-" But he wasn't done.

"And you know what? Yeah, maybe the special was tongue and cheek and our relationship was not so subtle. But it was _fun_ mom. And you know what? Kurt's way better at loving me than you and dad ever were!" There was a long pause on the other end of the phone.

"So that's it then. You'd rather choose-"

"Choose what mom? I'm not choosing anything. I am who I am. I'm _in love_ with Kurt! Why can't you just accept that?"

His mother's voice was barely a whisper, "You've humiliated our whole family. You've humiliated and disgraced us because you're a selfish, naive little boy."

"Mom-"

"If you want to be a dirty faggot that's fine Blaine, but until you come to your senses you are no son of mine."

Blaine physically flinched at his mother's use of the 'f-word'. She'd never called him that, _ever_. His heart stopped, his chest felt like it was on fire, he couldn't breathe. "Mama–no, you can't-"

"When I get home on New Years have your things gone. Until you come to your senses I don't want you in my house."

"Mama, please, don't-"

"You're a disgrace to this family, Blaine. A disgusting disgrace. I've never been more humiliated in my life. How could you—how can I—I wish I had never had you." The last part was barely a whisper, barely a breath. But Blaine heard it.

"Mama, don't say that-"

"Goodbye, Blaine."

"Mama, I—!" But the line went dead. "Mom?" She'd hung up. She'd basically disowned him and just _hung up_.

A strangled sob escaped Blaine as he sank to his knees. He clutched the phone tight in his hand as ugly, noisy, messy sobs ripped from his chest. His mother, the one person in his life who is supposed to love him automatically and unconditionally, just told him she wished he'd never been born.

His mother hates him.

"_Mommy_." He sobbed out, burying his head in his hands.

All his happiness, all his Christmas cheer, all his love and good feeling was gone. Everything good was gone. All that was left was a broken boy sobbing on the floor. A boy who's mother hates him and father barely acknowledges him. Not a boy who had good friends, a wonderful boyfriend, a healthy loving relationship. That would never define him. He would only ever be defined as a faggot, a disgrace.

No matter what he did he would never make his parents proud. He would only ever be a disgrace to them.

"_I wish I'd never had you."_

_I wish you'd never had me too, mom. I wish you'd never had me too…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disgrace (Part Deux)**

00

Kurt had noticed instantly that Blaine was absent from the choir room. He quickly took a seat in the top row, deciding to wait patiently for him. The two usually walked to Glee together, but every once in a while they needed to make stops at their lockers. So, Blaine was late. Not a big deal.

But as everyone else filed in, smiling a greeting up at him, Blaine still did not make an appearance. Even as Mr. Shue made his way in, wrote something Kurt didn't bother to make attention to, and started talking Blaine still didn't appear. Kurt couldn't help the worry. He thought of slushies and dumpster dives and shuddered.

Discretely he slipped his phone from his pocket. He typed out a quick '_Where are you_?' and hit send. He waited a second then heard the sound of a phone vibrating but as he checked his phone he didn't have a new message. He glanced around, no one else was reacting to their phones. The buzz continued, and it sounded close. Kurt glanced down to see a phone below his chair, buzzing and lighting up on the floor.

It was Blaine's phone.

He slipped down in his chair, picking up the device. The screen was cracked pretty bad (but he could barely make out the text on it read '_Text from My Kurt_'), the back cover was missing, and there was a red scratch on the side – a shade of red that was suspiciously exactly the same shade as their back wall.

What was Blaine's phone doing on the floor of the choir room?

And more importantly why was it broken?

He quickly tried to check the phone, but the touch screen was shot to hell. Slipping the device in his pocket he quickly stood, ready to bolt from the room.

"Kurt, did you want to say something?"

Oh, right, glee was going on right now.

"I'm gonna go see what's keeping Blaine." Kurt said almost dismissively to his teacher and made his way out of the room. Mr. Shue looked like he wanted to say something more but he dropped it.

Soon Kurt was out in the empty hallways of McKinley High. First he made his way to Blaine's locker, Blaine wasn't there. Then he made his way outside and quickly checked the dumpsters for his boyfriend, still no dice. He checked all the janitor's closets and supply closets, still no Blaine. Finally he started checking each bathroom. First he checked the girls' rooms, then the boy's rooms. He was about to give up and check the dumpsters again when he heard a quiet sniffle come from the handicap stall of the bathroom he was about to walk out of.

"Blaine?" Kurt called, walking to the stall, "Sweetie is that you?" There was a shuffling sound, followed by the click of the stall lock. The door slowly swung open to reveal Blaine, looking not so dapper.

His eyes and nose were bright red, his cheeks stained with tears. Tear drops were actually falling from his jaw line and the top of his bowtie looked a little damp. His hair had somehow come half un-gelled. His sweater was a little askew, and the knees of his pants looked dusty. He sniffled again, eyes falling from Kurt's to the floor. He just looked so tiny, so sad.

Without thinking Kurt went with his first instinct and wrapped his arms tight around his boyfriend who promptly buried his face in Kurt's neck. The short boy's shoulders jerked slightly, like he was trying not to sob, as he clung tighter to Kurt, fisting the back of his shirt.

"Oh, baby, what happened?" Kurt whispered into Blaine's curls, pulling the teen closer. An audible sob escaped Blaine's lips as he made no move to answer. He just clung tighter to Kurt, like he was his only lifeline. Kurt didn't ask again.

They just stood there for a while, clinging to each other in the middle of the dirty boys' room of McKinley High. Kurt pressed soft kissed into Blaine's curls. He said nothing, asked nothing. He just held Blaine and waited. Waited for him to calm down enough to stand on his own, without clinging to Kurt.

It took several moments but they did finally part. Kurt then held Blaine as arm's length and looked him up and down. Without a word he pulled the sleeve of his sweater over his hand and began to dry of Blaine's face. Blaine actually let out a soft laugh and shook his head at Kurt's antics, but he didn't pull away. After Blaine's face was dry Kurt ran his hand through Blaine's curls and made them a bit more neat. Then he reached over and pulled a paper towel from the dispenser. He held it to Blaine and very simply said, "Blow." Neither boy had the energy to make a suggestive joke, Blaine merely blew his nose as instructed.

"There we go." Kurt said finally as he literally tugged Blaine's sweater into a proper position.

"Thanks mom." Blaine joked, but as soon as the words left his lips a pained look crossed his face and he quickly turned away from Kurt.

"Blaine?" Blaine's shoulders shook and Kurt quickly turned his boyfriend back to him. "No more crying sweetie, please." Kurt whispered, "What happened?"

"My mom…" Blaine said quietly, looking back down at his shoes. "She…she called me before. After you went to your locker." Kurt nodded, waiting for Blaine to continue. "She…she was mad."

Kurt's brows furrowed, Blaine was the epitome of perfect. He was the child every parent wanted. Not to mention his mom was out of town and had been for a while, what could Blaine have possibly done?

"Why was she mad?"

"My grandma saw the Christmas special. She told my mom about it." Blaine whispered, saying nothing more.

Kurt's eyes widened, immediately connecting the dots. Sure, Kurt and Blaine hadn't_actually_ been husbands in their special but they might as well have been. There were insinuations and suggestive jokes and oh _God_ if Blaine's homophobic family saw that…?

"What did she say?" Kurt asked, breathless.

"She told me I was a disgrace." Blaine whispered, swallowing hard. "That I humiliated our whole family, and…" Blaine lifted his head, looking back into Kurt's eyes. Tears slipped down his cheeks as he whispered "And to pack up my things." Kurt let out an audible gasp, his own eyes welling up.

"Blaine, no-"

"She doesn't want me in the house when she gets back." Blaine whispered, "She…she told me she wishes I'd never been born, Kurt." Blaine said, a sob escaping him. He searched his boyfriend's eyes, looking so desperate and pathetic. "How—how could she say that? She's my _mom_-"

A loud, harsh sob escaped him again and Kurt immediately wrapped Blaine back up in his arms. "Shh, shh…it's ok, Blaine. It'll be ok." Kurt swallowed a sob of his own as he almost frantically drew circles on Blaine's back and cradled his head to Kurt's shoulder. "I'll make it ok, I promise."

"But what am I supposed to do, Kurt?" Blaine sobbed into his boyfriend's chest, "Where am I supposed to go?"

"You'll stay with me of course, don't even think about that." Kurt said. Finding Blaine a place to stay was the least of Kurt's worries right now. Of _course_ he'd be staying with the Hummel-Hudsons, that didn't even require a second thought.

What Kurt was worried about was Blaine emotionally. His poor Blaine…a boy who'd faced his parents' quiet disapproval and physical absence all his life. Now his own_mother_ had told him she basically thought he was a mistake, that she didn't love him. How could a mother say that to her child?

Kurt tightened his hold on Blaine, trying to swallow his own rage. He wouldn't even go there, he wouldn't get angry. Not right now.

"C'mon, sweetie." Kurt whispered, "Blaine, c'mon. I'll take you home."

"I don't have a home, remember? Or at least, I won't after New Years." Blaine choked out, pulling back from Kurt but never letting go of him.

"You'll always have a home with me, Blaine." Kurt whispered, placing a soft kiss on Blaine's forehead. "Don't even worry about that." Kurt paused and looked Blaine over once again, "Now I need to clean you up again." He said, jokingly exasperated. Blaine actually let out a choked laugh at that.

Wiping his face on his own sleeve, Blaine shook his head, "What am I supposed to do, Kurt? What happens now?"

"Now?" Kurt asked, linking arms with Blaine and leading him out the door. "Now we're going to go back to my place, eat gratuitous amounts of ice cream, fall asleep on the couch, and then _tomorrow_ we'll figure out the hard stuff."

Blaine nodded, leaning hard into Kurt as they walked. "Sounds good to me." He whispered.

"What, no joke about 'hard stuff'?" Kurt asked, slipping his arm around Blaine's waist. Blaine snorted, but said nothing. Kurt pulled Blaine closer and placed a soft kiss to his temple. "I love you, Blaine."

Blaine whispered, "It seems you're the only one."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disgrace (Part 3)**

Enjoy!

00

Burt stood in the doorway. He hadn't moved in…well he wasn't sure how long. He'd just stood here and watched.

He watched his son. He watched his Kurt.

It wasn't unusual for him to watch his son. He loved Kurt. Kurt was his life. And yes, he'd had a little trouble when Kurt first came out but he got over it, and pretty fast at that. He _had_ been preparing himself for it since Kurt asked for that sensible pair of heals at three.

And again, he watched Kurt all the time. He watched Kurt when he was eating breakfast. He watched Kurt when he was sleeping. He watched Kurt when he did that silly face washing thing. He loved watching his son, he wanted all of Kurt's nuances burned into his brain. He wanted every detail about Kurt to be in his memory. Even when he was old and decrepit and at death's door he wanted the one thing he remembered to be the one thing he got right. Kurt.

But right now was different. He wasn't watching Kurt to remember the way he brushed his hair. He was watching Kurt because there was a certain curly haired boy asleep in his lap.

Yes. Blaine was asleep in Kurt's lap and Burt wasn't kicking him in the pants for it.

But Burt had good reason for not playing the Papa Bear role. Burt had returned home early from work to find his son on the couch, Blaine at his side. The teen had been awake at the time, but Burt preferred him asleep because when he was awake he was clinging to Kurt, practically glued to his side.

And there was crying.

Lots and lots of crying.

Blaine had been sobbing so hard Burt was pretty sure the kid was going to hyperventilate and pass out.

Burt had wanted so hard to walk in and ask what was wrong but as he watched Kurt he stopped himself. Kurt had his arms wrapped tightly around Blaine. The shorter boy was half bent, pressed against Kurt's chest. His head was tucked under Kurt's chin, as the falsetto whispered sweet nothings and placed soft kisses into Blaine's curls.

Burt had held back, standing in the doorway and watching for God knew how long – not even noticing when Finn arrived after Glee, or when Carole arrived after work. He stood in the door, just watched as Kurt whispered to Blaine, petting his hair until the crying teen feel asleep.

Carole had appeared at some point, wrapping her arms around Burt's waist and resting her chin on his shoulder. "He got in a fight with his mom." She'd whispered in his ear, "Finn showed me what little Kurt had texted him."

Burt stared hard at the two. "Was it bad?" He finally whispered after a long pause.

Carole paused, gnawing on her lower lip. Burt could feel the movement against his shoulder but still he did not turn to his wife, he just continued to watch his son and his son's boyfriend. "I guess…I guess she disowned him."

Burt didn't move, didn't say anything. He assumed it was bad, assumed Blaine would be staying with them for a while. Still, hearing it was like an ice pick to the heart. He can't imagine what had gone through Mrs. Anderson's mind when she disowned Blaine. And that was coming from a man who had gone through the same situation.

Burt wanted to say a million things. Vulgar comments. Some threats to the Andersons. Maybe a speech or two about how to be a parent. Anything to remind the Anderson of what's important: Blaine is their _son_. Blaine is the boy they are to love unconditionally regardless of hair color, eye color, sexual orientation, or birthmark location.

He wanted to remind the Anderson of the day their son was born, of the first time the little bundle of Blaine was place in their arms. He wanted to remind them of how perfect their son had been then, and how perfect he was now. How he was still the same little boy that had been placed in their arms, the same little boy who they raised from that bundle into an overly-confident-and-yet-somehow-not-at-all-confident teen.

Blaine is their _son_. They are his _parents_. They are to love him, support him, and be there for him. They weren't supposed to try to change him. He was who he was and that was that. They didn't get to pick and choose who their son was just so they could love him.

It's not right.

It's not _at all_ right.

But Burt didn't say any of that. He just found himself whispering, "I guess we should set up the guest room."


End file.
